


Through the Years

by kailaris_rites_223



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Does the author tag too much?), (Yes yes they do), 3 + 1 thing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi Scott, Bi Stiles, Coming Out, Growing Up Together, Implied Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Kira & Stiles friendship, Kira drops some wisdom, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Stiles, Pining, Rafael McCall is a dick, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is a supportive friend, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott, Trans Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), UC Davis is where they all go to, bi characters, mentioned transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaris_rites_223/pseuds/kailaris_rites_223
Summary: Everyone knows that Stiles Stilinski's best friend is Scott McCall. But not everyone knows their story. This is the story of the three times Scott felt he had something important to say to Stiles first, and the one time Stiles felt he had something important to say to Scott first. (a 3 + 1 story, I'm bad at the description I apologize)





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: this fanfic contains mentions of the deadname of a trans person, as well as unintentional misgendering, due to the trans person not being out then and the story not being from his point of view. There will be moments where an argument involving blatant transphobia is present, but no actual argument directly. There are also mentions of dysphoria, as well as unhealthy binding, which is directly addressed by another character. If these bother you, please don't read as to keep yourself okay.
> 
>  
> 
> After that, if you still are reading after that, I hope you enjoy this story. I wrote it when I saw a very, very minor amount of trans Scott McCall fics in this fandom, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head so, again, hope you enjoy.

**_1) Preschool_ **

Their first time meeting wasn’t exactly the most usual of them. A little girl was playing in the sandbox making a sandcastle when a little boy came up and, without meaning to, trampled it. The little girl looked up at the boy, with big brown eyes filled with tears; the boy immediately started to ramble in apologies to stop her from crying.

”I’m sorry!” He stated, his voice high and a little worried the girl would cry. “I’ll help make a new one!” He settled down next to her, smiling widely at her, a tooth missing from his smile.

The girl’s eyes widened at seeing the smile. “You have a missing tooth! That's so cool! I've lost one too!” Her voice was filled with awe and joy at the prospect, and she opened her mouth to point at a gap on her bottom teeth. After a moment, she stuck her hand out. “My name’s Maria.”

The little boy took her small hand in his own. “My name’s  _Mieczysław_.” Maria scrunched up her nose at the name, trying to pronounce it. The boy gave a laugh. “It’s okay if you can’t say it. It’s Polish! My daddy just calls me ‘Stiles’!”

Maria just nods her head once in affirmation. “Stiles! I like that name!” The two then turn back towards the sand in the sandbox, working on a mighty sandcastle.

About an hour later, both Stiles’ parents and Maria’s come to pick them up. When the parents first try to separate them, the two four year olds start kicking and screaming in their respective parents’ arms, wanting to go back to their friend. When they are let go, the two run to each other and hold each other tightly. The four parents look at each other, fond smiles on their faces.

”Maria, who’s your new friend?” Melissa asks, a soft smile on her face as she crouched down to be eye-level with the two.

”Stiles, who’s this?” Claudia asked after Melissa, crouched down near the two as well and making eye contact with Melissa over the two.

Stiles is the first one to speak up. “This is Maria, and she’s my new best friend!” The two mothers gave a light chuckle at the confidence in his voice.

"Maria," Melissa asked, her voice soft once more. "Is this true?" The 4 year-old girl nodded her head from where she was still hugging Stiles tightly. Melissa looked up at Rafael and shook her head, a grin on her face. "Well then." She looked back towards Claudia and Deputy Stilinski, grinning at the two of them. "We can't separate  _best friends_  now, can we?"

"No!" The two 4 year-olds chorused together, looking up at their respective parents.

"Can we play longer?" Maria asked, her eyes big and brown and pleading towards her parents. "Please?" Stiles himself was giving his own parents the same type of look. They all then gave a sigh.

"Well," Deputy Stilinski started, giving the McCalls a smile. "It wouldn't hurt if they played just a  _little_  longer."

"No it would not," Rafael stated, before extending his hand towards the deputy. "I'm Rafael McCall. This is my wife, Melissa, and our daughter, Maria."

Deputy Stilinski shook his hand, grinning at the other father. "I'm Deputy John Stilinski. This is my wife, Claudia, and this is our son, Stiles."

After playing together for a few more hours, and then having to go home, resulting in Stiles screaming while Maria cried, the two became inseparable. Through the years, they became a pair of troublemakers, usually Stiles forming some sort of half thought-out plan with Maria following him through it. Stiles was there comforting Maria when her dad left, and she was there when Claudia died. It was difficult to separate the two, even when Maria went to the hospital for stitches after playing lacrosse inside; Stiles had been right there, crying to Melissa in apologies about the whole thing.

 

 

**_2) 8th Grade_ **

Stiles had to admit that Maria had been acting a bit differently recently. Lately, she's been wearing more boyish clothes, as if she was trying to hide herself under them. She also tended to wince slightly whenever someone called her by her first name, which Stiles found really strange. She had taken to wearing the red zip-up hoodie Stiles had given her for her birthday this past year, and while Stiles liked that she really enjoyed her present, he was a bit concerned about what was going on.

This past week, Maria had come into school one day with her hood up and head down, and she didn't make eye contact with anyone for the first half of the day. When Stiles finally pulled her aside at lunch, she bit her bottom lip before taking her hoodie off to show that she had cut her hair rather short. Like, it looked the same way that Stiles' looked at the moment. But he had to admit, it really defined her already-strong jawline, and it suited her really well. He had said as much, and he remembered his stomach fluttering for a moment at the beam she had sent him at that. The rest of the day had been spent talking about practicing lacrosse after school together, Maria taking any comments about her hair with confidence and pride.

But today, she had seemed different. She was fidgety, and that wasn't like Maria at all. Stiles was the fidgety one between them, with his ADHD and all. Maria was the quiet, shy one of the two. So her being fidgety made Stiles extremely worried. As Stiles and Maria were heading to class, Stiles asked what was wrong. In response, she gave a really vague answer:  _"I'll tell you about it after school"_ , before quickly making her way to the back, therefore making sure she was a good distance from Stiles during class. And oh boy, that bothered Stiles way more than he cared to admit. Through the entirety of class, Stiles kept glancing back at Maria, who was taking notes and not even  _looking_ his way, and it made Stiles start to worry.

Did she not want to be friends anymore? Did she decide that Stiles was too much to handle, and wanted to stop hanging out? Did she realize that she could have way more friends if she didn't hang out with Stiles? These were the questions he contemplated and worried about through class. Right when the bell rang, Stiles turned around to look for Maria, but gawked when he found her seat empty already. He quickly shoved his stuff into his bag, not really caring about his notes or anything at the moment. He started to race towards the parking lot, but froze when he noticed Maria by their lockers. She was gripping the strap of her bag tightly, her shoulders hunched as she leaned back against the lockers. As it was Friday, most of the middle schoolers were already out, leaving very few people in the actual hallway.

Stiles slowly made his approach towards her, hesitant as he got closer and closer. He didn't want to hear the dreadful words of their 8, almost 9, year friendship all break today. Stiles didn't think he could handle it. He finally reached his locker, and waited for Maria to say something. When she opened her mouth yet nothing came out, Stiles started to put stuff away and pull out what he needed for the weekend.

"What's wrong? You're really worrying me, Maria." At her name, Stiles saw Maria visibly flinch back from him, causing him to pause his actions. He closed his locker, setting his bag on the ground. He looked her in the eyes, seeing that they were already on the verge of tears. It was then that he noticed she was shaking, and he knew that if she kept going like this, she was going to drive herself into an asthma attack. "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. Take a deep breath, breathe with me. I promise you can tell me anything. You're my best friend."

After rubbing his hand up and down her arm soothingly, Maria seemed to calm down enough to stop her shaking. Her breaths were a bit shallow, and Stiles could hear a bit of wheezing at the end, but he steadily heard them start to steady out and get deeper. Maria's big brown eyes were staring into Stiles' own honey amber ones, and the look in her eyes was one that Stiles could only categorize as pure terror.

"Stiles, I-" She swallowed a few times and shook his hand off her shoulder, which stung Stiles a bit. "I have something to tell you. And...it. It may change the way you think of me. And just...remember that I'm still the same person you've always known, and that you'll always be my best friend. And I really don't want this to ruin our friendship, and  _please don't leave me_ , and-"

"Woah, hey, hey, hey." Stiles cut Maria's ramblings off, knowing that she was starting to panic again. "What is it?"

"I..." She gave a frustrated huff, running the hand not gripping the strap of her bag for life through her short hair. "Fuck, Stiles. I..." She took a deep, shaky breath as she closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again, but instead of looking at him, she looked at the floor. "I'm...I'm trans." Stiles' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't know what that was. But then Maria continued.

"I'm...I'm not a girl. I know that I  _look_  like a girl." The way Maria stated that last sentence made Stiles realize that this was what was bothering her lately. "I'm a guy. I just. Stiles, I'm trying my best to describe it, but I'm  _not_  a girl. I'm not, and I can't handle being called 'Maria'." Stiles' best friend stood there, sounding on the verge of tears, whole body shaking. Stiles just stood there, trying to process what his best friend was saying.

After a moment, Stiles asked, "Well, what do you want me to call you?" His best friend's head shot up, those brown puppy dog eyes wide in shock.

"What?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at his best friend's question.

"You're a guy, so your name is obviously not 'Maria'. So, what's your name now?" The grin on his best friend's face was probably the brightest Stiles had seen in...now that he thought about it, in  _months_.

"Scott. I...I like the name Scott." Stiles nodded his head.

"It fits. I like it." The smile Stiles received from  _Scott_  was even bigger than the one before. "Do you wanna come over and play video games tonight?" Scott shook his head.

"I wanna go tell my Mom that it went really well telling you." Scott started to walk away, but Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug before he could. As was Scott, he hugged Stiles back.

"Hey, I love you man. You're my best friend, and  _nothing_  will change that."

"Love you too man." Scott then pulled back, still grinning ear to ear, before walking towards the parking lot.

Later that night, Stiles typed into Google "trans guy". And throughout the night, Stiles did intense research on what being "trans" was. He didn't completely understand it, but he read that, since he's what is considered "cis", he wouldn't ever completely understand, but that just reading up on it meant he was being extremely helpful. And that was what Stiles wanted; he wanted to help Scott as best as he could. So, when his Dad knocked on the door and opened it, Stiles slammed his laptop shut, causing a suspicious eyebrow to be raised in his direction.

"...Do I even want to know what you were looking at?" His Dad's tone is resigned, and Stiles took that as an opportunity to shake his head.

"No. It was porn." His Dad just rolled his eyes in response. Stiles lied because it wasn't his place to tell his Dad about Scott.

"Just log off and get ready for school kiddo." After Stiles' Dad closed the door, Stiles hesitantly opened his laptop, putting bookmarks on the information that seemed legitimate. He was going to do his best to support Scott through this whole thing, and if that included being well-versed on how this whole thing, then Stiles was going to give Scott the best advice he fucking could.

And, after months of talking about it whenever Scott brought it up, and being there to support Scott through dysphoria, Stiles felt like he and Scott were back to the level of comfortableness they were before Scott had started pulling away out of fear of Stiles rejecting him. And after Scott had come out to Stiles' Dad at Thanksgiving, and overhearing how Scott and his Mom couldn't afford a binder, as the extra money went to their savings, Stiles had an idea for Scott's present. And, that Christmas of their freshman year, after Scott had been established in high school as a guy and was taking testosterone under the health care the hospital provided Melissa, when Scott unwrapped his gift from Stiles, the shocked grin as Scott took out the simple black binder was the best thing Stiles had experienced.

Scott looked up from the floor, those brown puppy-dog eyes filling with tears, while Stiles just gave a shrug nonchalantly, trying his best not to cry while his stomach flip-flopped at that look. Melissa was covering her mouth, already crying, but Stiles didn't notice right then. At that moment, the only person who mattered was Scott. And when Stiles nodded towards the bathroom, Scott stood to his feet and plowed Stiles over with a hug, crying into his shoulder. Stiles would admit that he cried back, as he was just so happy to see his best friend so damn happy. And the first time Scott put on the binder, that afternoon, and walked around without a shirt for the first time with pride, both Scott's Mom and Stiles' Dad clapped alongside Stiles, both boys grinning like dorks.

 

 

**_3) Junior Year_ **

Junior year wasn't exactly going as great as it could have been. Stiles would be the first to admit that, especially considering that his best friend was now an actual, real-life fucking werewolf. Werewolves existed, and Scott McCall was one of them. They couldn't just have been two semi-normal teens;  _nope_ , instead, Stiles and Scott had to deal with hunters, as well as other supernatural creatures. It was fucking insane, if he was being honest. Probably the worst part was that Scott was acting like an  _idiot_  nowadays.

"Scott, you  _really_  should take off your binder," Stiles stated as they looked over different websites to research more about what a True Alpha was. Because this is what their life had come to: trying their best to find information about a rare type of alpha status that his best friend was now. "You know it's bad for your ribs if you keep it on for this long."

Scott waved his hand at Stiles, not looking up from where he was reading. "I'm fine Stiles. I'm a werewolf, remember? Supernatural healing ability?"

"Don't be a fucking dumbass Scott," Stiles responded, a bit more bitter now. "You and I both know that supernatural healing means shit if you don't take away the thing that is causing the damage."

Scott turned his chair around, those usually soft brown eyes now glaring at Stiles. "I  _said_  I was  _fine_ , Stiles. Could you just  _get off my back?_ " Usually, when Scott's voice reached that tone—when it was deep and on the verge of growling—Stiles would leave it alone. But dammit, he cared about his friend's health, and wearing his damn binder too long would not be beneficial in any way.

"You know what? I'm not going to. Because I fucking care about you, Scott McCall. You're my best friend, and so I don't want you to be hurting yourself when you  _know_ I won't see you any differently if you take your binder off." The two teenage boys were now glaring daggers at each other, but Stiles was not giving in.

After several moments—which could have lasted between seconds to minutes—Stiles doesn't know how many, Scott finally relaxed, drawing his gaze downwards. "I know, it's just..." Scott sighed, running a hand through his head before looking back up at Stiles. "My dad's been a real dick lately." Stiles gave a snort, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." But Scott was already shaking his head at Stiles' comment.

"It's not that. He..." Scott bit his bottom lip, looking to the side. "He and Mom got into an argument about...me being trans." If Stiles had hackles, they would immediately be raised at hearing this. Scott's fucker of a sperm donor, who didn't have a fucking say in his life, was now trying to dictate over who Scott actually  _was?_  As if the guy wasn't already a son of a bitch. "He keeps misgendering me and calling me by my deadname, and Mom keeps getting defensive about it. And I love her, but I just want all the fighting to  _stop_. I just want him to go away."

As Scott had explained this to Stiles, he had pulled his knees closer to his chest, tucking his head between the crook of his knees. "Did you know that Isaac didn't know I was trans before he heard them fighting? That I apparently was so good at passing, with the binder and then hormone therapy, that he just thought I was shy about changing in front of people? And then one day, I come home and Isaac is in my room and he looks really nervous before he asks me 'who is Maria?'. And Stiles, I just want my dad to fucking  _leave_. I want him to leave me and Mom and Isaac all alone. I want him to leave your Dad alone. I just don't want him in my life anymore."

Stiles pushed himself to his feet and walked the few feet between him and Scott, now being right in front of him. He placed his hands on Scott's knees, causing Scott to lift his head up. "Hey, Scotty, listen to me. You're dad is a fucking bastard." Scott laughed at Stiles' comment, so he paused for a moment before continuing. "You and I have known this for  _years_. I don't know what I was expecting when I heard your dad was back in town, because I knew you hadn't talked to him in years. So Scott, he doesn't get to dictate who you are as a person. He donated sperm to you, and it didn't even do the right job." Scott gave another laugh at this, and Stiles was thankful that Scott saw the humor in that.

"So, you know, and I know, and your Mom knows, and my Dad knows, and everyone who important to you knows that you're Scott McCall. You're a True Alpha; that reveals who you are as a person. Not the sex assigned to you when you were born, and definitely not some fucker who hasn't been involved in your life for years. There was no 'Maria'; instead, it was only you trying to figure out who you were. So remember that."

Scott nodded his head, looking as though he was contemplating something. In that moment, Stiles felt the urge to open up to Scott a little, just so Scott wouldn't feel so alone. They then both opened their mouths, saying "um", which resulted in the two cracking up from laughter. Stiles gestured to Scott to go first.

"Um...I just, I wanted to tell you that, well, I'm bi." Stiles looked at Scott for a moment, seeing a bit of anxiety splashed across his face, before cracking up laughing. Those thick eyebrows furrowed in hurt confusion, so Stiles held up a finger to try to calm down from laughing.

"Sorry,  _sorry_ , shit, that's not why I'm laughing. I'm laughing because I wanted to tell you that I was bi too." Scott's eyes widened in shock, and Stiles couldn't help but crack up laughing once more. Then Scott joined in, and the two boys were just laughing in Stiles' room, just like when they were little kids.

At least, until Scott winced and brought a hand to his ribs. Then Stiles immediately stopped laughing, glared at Scott, and pointed to the bathroom. "Go take your binder off." Instead of arguing this time, however, Scott rolled his eyes and stood up, walking towards Stiles' bathroom.

"Okay  _mom_ ," he stated, grinning at Stiles playfully before closing the door. Stiles walked back over to his bed and flopped backwards onto it, staring at the ceiling and trying to control the blood pounding in this ears.

That hadn't been too hard. Not at all. And now Scott knew. And know he knew about Scott. Just two best friends, both of whom were bi guys. One of whom had a pretty big crush on his best friend, who was now in the bathroom taking off his binder.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered quietly at the ceiling. Laughter from the bathroom resounded from the house, which resulted in Stiles unable to keep a smile off his face.

 

 

**_4) College_ **

Stiles was so glad that his plan to keep the entire pack together had essentially worked out well for them. Lydia, who was by far the farthest, was 2 hours way at Stanford, being super badass and smart, like she had always been. Malia was going to a community college in a town that was a 10-minute drive from where they were. And Kira was on campus with Scott and Stiles. At UC Davis. The three of them had made it to UC Davis, and Stiles couldn't have been more excited for the start of this year. He remembered filling out the UC applications right next to Scott, both trying their best to get through Senior year. Theo had been a difficulty, and had resulted in tension between the two of them, but they had come back together. It was Scott and Stiles; they always came back together.

And now, here they were, at UC Davis. Scott for animal science, Kira for photography, and Stiles for sociology; go figure. He remembered how they got their emails of acceptance, both of them had been lounging on the couch in Scott's house when their phones had gone off. Then they checked their emails and there it was: the acceptance to UC Davis. They had both hugged each other tightly for a while. And if tears were shed, well, maybe they were just glad that they had lived this far to experience this moment together. It had been a difficult journey, but one they made, none-the-less.

By the time of their acceptance emails and graduation, Scott had saved enough money from work for top surgery. And while Stiles was so damn happy for his friend, he was nervous. With the whole werewolf thing, Stiles was nervous that it wouldn't work, or that Scott would be found out. But instead, it was better than he could have ever hoped.

When Scott had gotten the bite, he had been on testosterone for almost half a year; the bite hadn't just boosted his healing, but it boosted his testosterone levels as well so that, while Scott was still taking testosterone, it was more or less being produced naturally more so than through hormonal therapy. So when Scott got top surgery, the already revving testosterone as well as the healing factor resulted in Scott's scars to be very thin, almost invisible to those who weren't didn't know. So Stiles got to see Scott with his head held high, eyes alight with glee when, in the locker rooms after lacrosse, he took off his shirt for the first time, which resulted in a few wolf whistles from the other lacrosse players.

The only downside to it now was that, as roommates at UC Davis, Stiles had to see Scott walking around shirtless. All. The damn. Time. And for a guy who has been pining for years over his best friend, that  _really_  didn't help keep his desires and impulses in check. Really, it only encouraged Stiles to stare  _more,_ and apparently, he was  _extremely obvious_.

"So," Kira stated when they were eating lunch together. Since Scott had a class while Kira and Stiles didn't, it was their own way of bonding. "When are you gonna tell Scott you're in love with him?"

Stiles choked on his curly fries at this question, pounding on his chest with his fist a few times to make sure he could breathe. "I'm sorry, when will I  _what_?"

"Oh come on Stiles, you've been in love with Scott since at  _most_ Junior year. Maybe even longer. And he's really in love with you too." Stiles just gaped as she took a sip of her mocha frappuccino before continuing talking. "Malia and I talk about it all the time, and honestly, we just want you two to be happy. Plus, Malia says she could smell the sexual tension, and she then told me to tell you that even without supernatural senses, she would still be able to. So what we're saying is that maybe you should just tell Scott."

Stiles was already shaking his head by the time Kira was finishing her opinion. "No way Kira. I am  _not_ jeopardizing this friendship because I fell in love with my best friend. Not happening. Not at all. Never in a million years."

Kira was silent for a few minutes, and Stiles thought that, thankfully, that conversation was over. But then, quietly, she asked, "how did you figure out he was trans?" Stiles had been about to take a bite of his burger, but stopped at the question.

"Repeat that?"

"How did you figure out that Scott was trans?" Her voice was low, making sure that only the two of them could hear it.

"He told me. Why?" Kira hummed for a moment before continuing.

"And how did you know he was bi?"

"He...told me..." Stiles had an inkling to where this conversation was going, and he didn't like it at all.

"So, how do you know that he isn't in love with you too, but maybe this is the one thing that he  _can't_  tell you about?" Stiles opened his mouth, ready to rebuttal, but Kira quickly added, "And don't say 'because he always has' because this is different. Those things he told you before? Those are a part of who Scott is. He can't change those about himself, and you know that. He wanted you to see the  _real_  him. But you can hide being in love with someone. You can silently pine your days away until he falls in love with someone else, and it wouldn't affect your friendship. 5 simple words can either make you the happiest person in the world, or just create some awkward tension for like—what, two weeks at most? What I'm trying to get at, Stiles, is that maybe, just once, you need to be the one to tell Scott something first."

Stiles groaned, tilting his head back because she was right. Stiles  _knew_ she was right too, and it made him upset, because now he wouldn't be able to get the idea out of his head. So he was going to do it. He was going to confess to Scott that Stiles was in love with him, and the worst thing that could happen to Stiles is that Scott gently breaks his heart, but then tries his best to piece it back together as friends. It could be worse. So, Stiles went through the rest of his lectures and classes, trying to figure out the best way to tell his lifetime best friend that he was in love with him.

By the time Scott got back to their dorm, Stiles was ready. He had the whole thing worded out. He had practiced it in front of the closet mirror, and had written it out, and knew exactly what he was gonna say. So when Scott took his shirt off, Stiles was prepared, as he drained his glass of water before sitting down on his bed.

"Hey Scott? I need to tell you something." Scott raised an eyebrow in worry, but settled next to Stiles either way.

"Okay...what is it? Is something wrong?" The concern written across Scott's face was so priceless that Stiles had to laugh for a few minutes.

"I mean, no, not really. Just...need to get this off my chest." Here it goes. 5 simple words. That's it. That's all he had to say. But instead of 5 simple words that he had planned, this was what he rambled out:

"Scott McCall, I have known you since we were 4 years old in preschool, and I knocked down your sandcastle. You looked up at me with those big brown eyes, and I knew then that I would never purposely try to hurt you again. In 8th grade, you came out to me as trans, and I remember the terror you saw in your eyes thinking that I would leave you. And I promised myself to never leave you on purpose. And then when you came out as bi to me, I told myself that I was in love with you."

Stiles heard Scott's breath hitch, but he just kept going. "Scott McCall, I am in love with you. I think I always have been, but I didn't admit it to myself until Junior year, right before the nogitsune happened. You're my best friend, the guy that brings out the good in every person you come into contact with. The guy who is literally so pure of heart that you rose to alpha status without having to steal it." Stiles watched Scott flush in embarrassment at that part and roll his eyes. But Stiles kept talking.

"You're always there for me, even after I fuck up majorly like with what happened to Donovan. After what happened to Allison. You've never left my side once, and you've shown me the inner-most depths of your soul. How could I not fall in love with you? So, this time,  _I'm_ the one telling you something about myself. Unprompted by you saying something first." Scott laughed once more at the end, and Stiles couldn't help but feel his stomach flip at that sound. "So, Scott McCall, I,  _Mieczysław_  "Stiles" Stilinski, am in love with you."

Silence settled over the room, and Stiles felt his stomach drop. Oh no, he fucked it up. This is where Scott got up and left. Scott was going to distance himself from Stiles and Stiles knew he wouldn't be able to handle that, oh  _no_ , he couldn't. Stiles couldn't handle it if Scott did that. The panic started to rise in Stiles' throat as the silence continued, feeling like he needed to run away from some supernatural creature coming after him.

"You love me?" Scott's voice was so quiet that Stiles almost didn't hear it over the blood rushing in his ears.  _Almost._

"Didn't you hear what I said, you idiot?" Stiles responded, trying to joke about it. He just needed this heavy tension between them to just  _disappear_.

"Sorry, I'm just. It's a bit hard to process."

Stiles felt his heart sink at those words, and he wanted to get away. He started to pull away from Scott's side, but the large hand on his knee made him freeze. He looked up at Scott's big, brown puppy-dog eyes that he had fallen in love with, and saw a shy smile on his face. Stiles felt his heart start to pound like crazy and his breath hitch as Scott started to lean in.

"I'm in love with you too, Stiles." Scott's breath, minty from gum, swept over Stiles' mouth due to their proximity with each other. Stiles felt like he couldn't breathe or else they would be kissing. "Now, would it be okay for me to kiss you?"

That was all the encouragement Stiles needed, breathing out a " _yes_ " before leaning in to press their lips together. It was a chaste kiss, as neither of them felt in the mood to deepen it. Instead, it was just a gentle press of lips, both of them just trying to express their love for the other in such a simple yet intimate gesture. After a while, the two broke apart, both grinning softly with their eyes closed. When they opened their eyes, they both broke into soft giggles, leaning against the other for support.

"God, I love this," Scott stated, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders. "I love  _you_." Stiles looked up at Scott, giving his wide knowing smile before leaning up and giving Scott a quick peck.

"Well, now I can say that I told you something first." Scott rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly, still grinning. Stiles just settled his head back on Scott's shoulder, content to stay like this for a little while longer.

There was no need to rush. They had years to culminate this kind of love. And now, they had years to look forward to in what lied ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave kudos/comments; I thrive off of validation and opinions! And if there are any grammar/spelling errors, please point them out to me!


End file.
